


Ingenuity

by JessieMay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 7x16, Alternate Ending, Broken Rick, Coming Untouched, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Michonne pov, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Strap-On, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMay/pseuds/JessieMay
Summary: Jadis made a point to keep her alive. It seemed important to her that Michonne watched.





	

She’d made a point to keep Michonne alive. It seemed important to her that Michonne watched.

Apparently, she and the blonde had been friends. Vaguely, Michonne wondered if they’d been more than that. For a moment, she'd definitely seen a crack in the tall woman’s normally stolid features when she’d called out the woman’s name to no answer.

“She’s dead,” Michonne had said. “I killed her,” and she spit blood in the grass beside her.

In all, Michonne guessed she’d earned this. 

It was better though, this way. At least now Rick didn’t have to take it alone. And the alternative, well…Even Rick had to agree that this was a far lighter punishment.

But _Jesus_.

Negan was sauntering around the table they’d pulled out. His lip had been a permanent fixture in his teeth since the show began, only slipping out for long enough to hoot or make some crass observation, all to further humiliate Rick of course.

Michonne guessed it was a mercy that Rick was too occupied to catch much of what the man was saying.

Jadis was not a gentle lover.

Michonne couldn’t help feeling more than a little responsible for the woman’s decidedly harsh handling of Rick. After Michonne had killed the blonde, who evidently held special value to the junkyard leader, Jadis seemed to harbor a vendetta against her. If she hadn’t already been planning this, it was sure as hell set in stone when she saw the body, broken and splayed on the pavement. Still, Michonne didn’t regret the blonde and would’ve let her turn just to kill her again, given how things turned out. 

That wasn’t what sealed Rick’s fate though. No, Michonne’s true mistake happened before everything went ass-up, when she’d thoughtlessly revealed that she and Rick were together after Jadis had made a point to ask her.  Of course Michonne couldn’t have seen the harm in it at the time.

“Is he yours?” The tall woman had asked plainly. As if Rick were a dog. Michonne had to admit though, it had stoked a certain thrill in her, the idea of Rick _belonging_ to her. And the way Jadis had addressed only Michonne. As if Rick's body and what he did with it were entirely hers to dictate. 

Although the question might have been amusing (and even stirring) enough for Michonne to laugh it off afterward with Rick, the implication that Rick was some kind of object to be owned was no less jarring and unwelcome. She and Rick had a mutual respect and she valued their hard-earned partnership too much to degrade him with any response, however jokingly, that suggested he was anything less than her equal. Rick would've done the same.

But now, as she watched him embodying in every feverish detail what she'd only ever briefly entertained in her most fleeting fantasies, Michonne had no words.

It was big and fleshy. How did they manage to construct such a thing? Then she remembered they lived in a junkyard, a kind of endless stash of parts and pieces always available to be compiled and constructed into something greater. They were only limited by their imaginations. Their pet walker, Winslow, had been a testament to that.

Rick had maintained staunch reticence at first. Shoulders hardened to a firm line, chin out. He didn’t make a sound. The only indication that he’d been penetrated was the leap of muscle in his jaw and the soft fluttering of damp eye-lashes.

That first thrust had been the worst. Rick hissed through his clenched teeth. 

Having seen the monstrosity before it vanished inside of him, Michonne felt a swell of pride that that was all Rick did.

Afterward, Jadis had held him there, fully impaled on her large tool, as if allowing Rick to get accustomed to its girth. Michonne had no idea how Rick could accommodate such a thing, but he did, his hands flat and twitching on top of the pool table, a flush climbing his face.

“ _Fuck_ , Rick,” Negan had hooted into the stillness, reminding them all that he was still there. The scene on the pool table had done the impossible and completely out-shined him.  “ _Man_ , am I glad we went a different direction. This is a _way_ better than what I had planned.” He whistled and shot a wink to Carl, who was whole and alive on his knees beside Michonne, but only by the grace of the junkyard leader having stepped in at the last moment. It had seemed like a divine mercy at first, until they heard her proposition.

“Jadis, you are one fucked-up chick," Negan called, almost skipping as he circled them. "But _g_ _oddamn_ am I glad you’re on our side!”

Rick's head fell, but from where Michonne knelt she could see him waring at his lip to stifle his own sounds. 

Jadis had a feline smile that hadn’t faltered since they’d started. There was such entitlement there, such ownership. Rick was just a pet to her, another scrap of metal or spare part to be taken and molded for a greater purpose.

She started fucking him then in earnest. Rick’s hands curled into fists but still he managed to remain silent.

Michonne wished he would look at her, to draw from her the strength that he needed, but also to see that he wasn’t alone in this.

Beside her, she could hear the hiss of Carl’s furious breathing.

It was inevitable that Rick would break down, unable to hide any longer how this was affecting him. Soon he was grunting and breathing harshly, lips wet and slacken to release every little pained sound that fell through them. His voice was broken and had a whining quality, which Michonne had only ever heard on the bad days when they’d gone without food and water and still had a dozen walkers on their heels.

Still, Jadis smiled. 

Her angle of thrusts was steady but she seemed to adjust her pace whenever Rick’s struggles and sounds grew quiet.

Now fully collapsed over the table, Rick’s face was turned into the green felt and his eyes were shut. She could see the line of drool clinging to his lips.

_Look at me,_ Michonne urged.

As if hearing her, Rick angled his head slightly to meet her gaze.  Hooded and distant, there was a slightly _mad_ quality to the crystal blue, but they held her. 

His broken grunts and wheezing breaths were now forced from his lips with each harsh impact and Rick’s whole body jerked against the table. He held Michonne’s gaze until he couldn’t anymore and once more turned into the table.

 

At some point, the brutal claiming turned into something else, something more deliberate, as if in response to Rick’s clear surrender.

Jadis backed away slightly so the thick instrument slid almost completely out of Rick, leaving only the more tapered end of it still inside him. There, she fucked into him in more shallow, precise nudges.

After careful inspection of the steady rock of her hips and the angle of the thrusts, Michonne determined that Jadis knew well what she was doing. Probably, she’d done this before. Often likely. You don’t construct something like that without the intent to use it.

For an instant, the woman’s eyes found Michonne. There was a rueful glint there before her attention was back on Rick. Michonne soon understood.

Before her eyes, Rick’s reactions underwent a gradual but perceptible change. His guttural sounds took on a chilling shift that made even Negan pause in his prowl. At his side, Lucille stilled mid-swing.

“Holy fuck,” the Savior leader said.

The curl in Jadis’ cat mouth became more pronounced.

“Holy shit,” Michonne echoed beneath her breath.

Carl, catching it, turned to her and she cleared her dry throat. She felt her own heart rate picking up.

The boy didn’t see it. With any luck, he wouldn’t.

“ _Holy shit_ …” Negan moved slowly toward Rick’s end of the pool table. “You have got to be kidding me…”

Rick’s fists were clenched on either side of his head, as if to further block his face already pressed into the table. To Michonne, it looked like he was giving everything he had, and losing.

“Holy shit, Grimes. You’re not…you’re not actually _getting off_ on this, are you?”

Rick gave no response, except his ears seemed to burn a brighter red from what Michonne could see. Negan howled.

Suddenly, Jadis grabbed a fistful of Rick’s hair and yanked him upright against her chest.

“N-no, don—“ Rick stuttered out hastily, but it was too late.

There, between his naked thighs, was the exposed truth of Negan’s observation. 

Michonne, along with the crowd of Saviors and captives, took in the sight of his sex, thick and heavy with blood and swinging obscenely with each rock of Jadis’ hips.

Another damning whistle from Negan and Michonne saw the new streams of tears spill from Rick’s tightly shut eyes. He was sweating profusely and his face was as red as she’d ever seen it, but like his deep grunts and drawn breaths, it was reminding Michonne of something else. The sight of him, so flushed and undone, recalled to her mind images of Rick in a very different setting. It was wrong to think of him that way now, she knew that. Nothing could be more inappropriate. Still, she couldn’t stop seeing it when she looked at him.

She’d been growing warmer and warmer. Now she felt the beads of sweat gathering on her brow.

Jadis didn’t let up her pace but kept stubbornly to the steady, shallow stabs. She might well still be wearing that insidious smile but Michonne didn’t notice. All of her attention was on Rick. 

With his head tethered back, she could easily see the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the bobbing of an Adam’s Apple, the fluttering of eyelashes. It was steadily building up as if Jadis was striking something crucial in Rick with every thrust, never missing.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Negan’s deep growl cut through the tension. Michonne later wondered if he noticed it coming before she did, like some male intuition thing.

When it did happen, it was filthier and more violent than she could have expected. Rick would die if he ever learned how he looked in those moments while Jadis pounded his orgasm out of him. His whole body seemed to stiffen then melt back against the woman, chest spasming. His face was sex itself. With his eyes rolled back, only milky white was visible beneath the shuddering lids. From his slackened mouth poured the guttural moans, wracked with both pleasure and a profound pain as if Jadis had chosen that moment to shoot painfully hot fluid deep inside of him from some tube and spout mechanism Michonne wouldn’t put past her. Every bit of Rick’s climax was on lurid display. 

Although Rick hadn’t been touched, long streams of creamy white decorated the length of the pool table.

Even Negan had nothing to say.

In the silence that followed, Michonne filled her lungs with a shaky breath. Between her thighs, was a slickness she hadn’t noticed gathering. 

Jadis certainly did know what she was doing.

 

 

 

As Jadis moved toward Michonne, she regarded the kneeling woman with a haughty look not at all unlike the one from earlier when she’d first propositioned her for Rick. In fact, the woman looked in every way like she had that morning: unruffled, hair still neat in its sharp bob, feline smile present and accounted for. 

If it weren’t for Michonne’s own aching body and the feeling of gravel beneath her knees, and the very odd heat only now subsiding in her gut, she could imagine from the look of the woman standing over her that the whole day between now and then hadn’t happened: the junkyard gang hadn’t betrayed them, the Saviors hadn’t taken over Alexandria, Rick wasn’t now bent limp over a pool table with his jeans shoved down to his thighs and his legs splayed beneath him at odd angles.

“He was a good lay,” Jadis said to her, tossing the obscene instrument to one of her people and moving through the parting crowd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on this one for a little while. It seemed like a good time to finish it while that finale was still fresh. I Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
